Elder Scrolls Legends
by Lelouch-Strife
Summary: What happens if Death for the Demon Emperor wasn't the end what if it lead to something more, what if his story was just beginning to something so much more as he learns about his true self and family, follow his destiny. Lelouch/ Harem
1. Prolouge

_ **Decided to try something new since i'm stumped in my other story and i hope i get more reviews in this.**_

_**I do not own Elder Scrolls, Code geass or anything**_

_**Prologue**_

_ Elder Scrolls_

_"In the age of ancients, the world was unformed, shrouded by fog, a land of grey crags, arch trees and Everlasting Dragons. Led by, Alduin first born of the Dragon God Akatosh, but then there was fire, and with fire came disparity, heat and cold, life and death, and of course light and dark. Then from the dark they came and found the Souls of Lords within the flame, Nito the first of the Dead, the Witch of Izrith and her daughters of Chaos, Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight, his faithful knights, and the fortieth pygmy so easily forgotten. With the strength of lords, they challenged Alduin and his dragons. Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart at their stone scales, the witches weaved great firestorms, Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease, and Seath the Scaleless, along with a few other dragons, betrayed their own and the dragons were no more. As their leader, Alduin was banished by the Elder Scrolls, thus began the age of fire. But soon the flames will fade and only dark will remain, even now there are only embers, and man sees not light, but endless nights. Legend tells that Alduin will return to destroy the world. The only hope of renewing the flame and defeating Alduin is in a descendent of Akatosh." _

I awoke to find myself laying in a bed a little weak, my vision blurry. Slowly, I sat up as I felt strength returning to my limbs to behold properly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life. Everything about her from her hair, eyes, and body shape was picture perfect.  
"So, the boy is awake and I must confess I like what I see," the woman said.  
"Who are you?" I asked trying hard not to blush.  
"I am Dibella," she answered.

"Dibella?" I asked.

"You may not know me but I know all about you" she said smiling.

"Everything?" I asked a bit worried.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Oh we'll get to that later, but first let's get to know each other a little better" she said as she sat closer to me with a perverted smile.

"Dibella leave the boy alone" a man said.

I looked to see that a man was leaning against the wall.

"Aw come on, I haven't even been with an attractive man in a long time" she said giving a pout.

"Dibella, is this how a goddess should act, especially in front of a guest?" the man asked.

"Goddess?" I asked looking at her.

"Yep, I'm the Goddess of Beauty" Dibella said.

"I'm Talo's the God of War and Governance" the man said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in the Hall of the Gods" Talos said.

"What do the gods want with me?" I asked.

"We'll leave that to our boss" Dibella said.

"How can the gods have a boss?" I asked.

"Oh some religions have multiple gods and they each have a leader, ours happens to be related to you" Dibella said.

"Me?" I asked confused.

"Yes my boy" a new voice said as we heard the flapping of large wings.

"Looks like our boss is here" Dibella said.

I looked up and saw a large golden dragon fly by me as it gave a roar.

"A… a dragon?" I asked intimidated.

As it was about to land on the balcony, it glowed and changed forms into a man with a dragon's head. He wore robes that were like mine.

"Who are you?" I asked as I backed away a bit.

"I am Akatosh, and there's no need to fear me, after all we are blood" he said.

"Blood?" I asked confused.

"You really don't believe you are the son of those who tried to destroy me?" he said.

"You're a god?" I asked surprised thinking this was really the god they that they tried to kill.

"There is more than one god my boy; all religions have a god, one or more. I'm sure Dibella told you, those fools you know by the name of Charles and Marianne tried to destroy me because I'm the one who rules time itself. However it's impossible to kill a god with something like the Ragnarok Connection" he said.

"I understand it would make sense" I said.

"We don't consider ourselves a perfect being like people say the gods are I'm not the only one who thinks this, all of the gods don't think themselves as perfect beings" he said.

"Why am I here, I should be in hell" I said a bit disappointed.

"Why do you think that?" Talo's asked me.

"Is this because in that world you were Zero and being the 'Demon Emperor'?" Dibella asked me.

"Yea" I said looking away.

Akatosh sat down by my side like Dibella.

"Lelouch, everyone makes mistakes, but your story is not over, far from it" he said.

"It's not but how can it not be, I'm dead" I said.

"No, you're not, that chapter in your story will be rewritten for now, a new chapter will begin" Talos said.

"What story" I said.

"You will find out soon enough but, I think it's time to clear something's with you, as to who you truly are" He said.

"Who am I?" I asked.

"Your true name is Lelouch Renya Eira Strife. You're the son of my granddaughter Eira who is a dragon, but born during the full moon so she became a Dragonwolf. She married your father, a great demon named Inu no Tashio. You are the eldest of 12, you have 9 brothers and 3 sisters, and you are a Dragonwolf Demon" he said.

"What about Nunnally, is she truly my sister?" I asked afraid she wasn't my real sister.

"She is your sister Lelouch" he said.

"If what you say is true, then why was I a Prince of Britannia?" I asked.

"Marianne couldn't bear children so she and Charles used the Ragnarok Connection. They were able to steal you two from your family. He used his Geass to alter your memories so you and Nunnally wouldn't remember us but think of them as your true family. I couldn't interfere in that world because that machine had the ability to prevent me and your family to take you back, so your parents decided to split the family up, your siblings are scattered in different worlds" he said.

"I… I see" I said looking down.

"The rest of the gods and I had a council and everyone agreed you to be our champion" he said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"First of all we seen what you can do, even though your powers and abilities were locked by Charles's Geass" he said.

"I don't understand" I said.

"Oh right, that woman Cc only restored the memories of that world and being Zero, she lacked the ability to truly reawaken you" he said.

"Reawaken me?" I asked.

Akatosh stood up and his hands started to glow as I began to glow too and I felt myself change, my hair grew longer down to my shoulders, my nails grew long and sharp, my body structure grew stronger and tougher, as memories of my true family came back, I saw us smiling and laughing having more fun than I had as a prince. I opened my eyes as I felt more alive than I had in years.

"Now you see" Akatosh said.

"Yea" I said as I looked at my hands seeing my long nails.

"Oh my, I'm getting all hot inside" Dibella said blushing.

"A great evil is coming Lelouch, the worlds will soon be in war with this evil, so that's why we selected you to be our champion. I chose you because you are my great grandson and you have a kind and just heart, so I bestow you with a gift" he said as a sword appeared in front of me.

I hesitated as I took the beautiful sword by the hilt and held it. It felt so light even though it was a sword that should be held by two hands, and I saw ancient writing on the blade.

"This is my gift to you my boy, you and you alone can wield this sword and unlock the power within it" he said.

"Thank you Grandfather Akatosh" I said as I attached the sheath of the sword on my back and put the sword in its sheath.

"I must warn you, you will awaken in your home world, but will have to endure the events to come for a while" He said.

"I understand" I said.

"Oh before you go" Dibella said walking up to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

Dibella didn't say anything but she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips with mine, my eyes widened I was about to return the kiss but she parted the kiss a little as she was blushing.

"So you'll think of me" She said.

"Dibella" I said.

"We'll see each other again, ok" She said.

"Soon I hope" I said as I gently caressed her face.

She took her necklace off and put it around my neck and gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

"Sooner than you think" She said giving me a wink.

"I'll keep it safe" I said.

She nodded and ran back to Akatosh. Talos came up to me and took his sword with his sheath and presented it to me.

"The Sword of Talos, in my years as Tiber Septim many fell by my blade and now I pass it to you, for like Akatosh I find no one as worthy as you to carry on my legacy" He said.

I gently took the blade from him as I gave a bow as I put the sheathed sword on my back with the Talon of Akatosh, like that sword this one also felt very light.

"Are you ready, Lelouch?" Akatosh asked.

"Yes Grandfather Akatosh" I said.

"Return to Nirn, return home" He said as he let out a gentle breath that made me lose consciousness.

A few minutes passed as I slowly began to awaken, I heard the hooves of horses and the air was cold. I saw that I was indeed in a wagon like Akatosh said and I saw a blond man sitting on the opposite side of the wagon facing me as he soon noticed me wake up.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake" He said.

"Yea" I said looking around and feeling my hands bound by rope. I felt I had my long sharp nails so I began to slowly cut through it.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us and that thief over there" The blond man said.

"Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along, and the Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell" The thief said as both me and the blond man looked at him, then he turned his attention to me.

"You there, you and me, we shouldn't be here, it's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants" The thief said.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief" The blond man said.

"Couldn't agree more" I said.

"Shut up back there!" Our driver yelled.

"What's your name friend?" The blond man asked me.

"Lelouch" I answered.

"Lelouch huh, my name's Ralof" The blond man said.

I smiled a bit as the thief looked at the man next to me who was apparently gagged.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" He asked.

"Watch your tongue, you're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King" Ralof said.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the Rebellion, but if they've captured you… oh gods where are they taking us?" The thief said.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits" Ralof said.

"No, this can't be happening, this isn't happening" The thief said getting worried.

"There's a rebellion here huh, that takes me back" I said.

"You make it sound like you experienced a rebellion before" Ralof said.

"Yea, I have, but I'll have to tell you the story another time" I said.

A few minutes passed and Ralof looked at the thief.

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" The thief asked.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home" Ralof said.

"For anyone it should be their last thought" I said.

"Rorikstead, I'm… I'm from Rorikstead" The thief said.

I looked to my side as I saw we headed to a town surrounded by a wall.

"We're here" I said.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" A soldier said.

"Good, let's get this over with" The General said.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines, please help me" The thief said as we entered the town.

There was a large group of people gathered around watching us enter their city.

"Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor, and it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves I bet they had something to do with this" Ralof said as we spotted the General talking to some black robed people on horses.

'It seems there are elves here. I wonder how many races there are in this world' I thought to myself.

"You hate elves?" I asked.

"They're the reason for our rebellion, they banned the worship of Talos" Ralof said.

"Talos" I said remembering how I met him and Dibella as well as my great grandfather.

A few seconds passed as we were going through the town.

"Large town" I said.

"Not really, there are cities bigger but this is good sized" Ralof said.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"This is Helgen, I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if her father Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in" He said.

"You two were close?" I asked.

"I, but that was a while ago, I wonder if she's married" Ralof said.

"If we get out of this why not find her?" I asked.

"I'm afraid there's too much to do till I settle down" He said.

"I know the feeling" I said.

"Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial wall and towers used to make me feel so safe" Ralof said.

"Who are they daddy? Where are they going?" A boy asked his father as we passed by his house.

"You need to go inside little cub" The father said.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers" The boy said.

"Inside the house now" The father said.

"Yes papa" The boy said going inside.

A few more seconds passed as we were heading into the middle of the town.

"Whoa" The driver said stopping the horse.

"Get these prisoners out of the carts, move it!" Their captain yelled.

"Why are we stopping" The thief asked.

"Why do you think? End of the line, let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us" Ralof said.

"No! Wait we're not rebels!" The thief yelled as we got up.

"Face your death with some courage, thief" Ralof said as we got off the wagon.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" The thief said getting all panicked.

"Step towards the block when we call your name, one at a time" The captain said.

"Empire loves their damn lists" Ralof said.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm" The soldier holding the list called out.

"It's been an honor Jarl Ulfric" Ralof said as Ulfric went to the block.

"Ralof of Riverwood" The caller said.

"Lokir of Rorikstead" The caller said calling the thief's name.

"No, I'm not a rebel, you can't do this!" Lokir said as he ran.

"Halt!" The captain yelled.

"You're not going to kill me!" Lokir said as he ran.

"Archers!" The captain yelled as the archers shot at the thief with arrows killing him.

"Damn fool" I said.

"Anyone else feel like running?" The captain asked.

"Wait, you there, step forward" The caller said to me.

I walked by them and stopped as they took a good look at me.

"Who are you?" The caller asked.

"Lelouch" I answered.

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman, captain what should we do? He's not on the list?" the caller asked the captain.

"Forget the list he goes to the block" She said.

"By your orders, captain, I'm sorry, at least you'll die here in your homeland, follow the captain prisoner?" The caller said to me.

I followed the captain. She led me to the block I stood by Ralof, and we saw Tullius in front of Ulfric.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne" Tullius said.

Ulfric tried to say something but couldn't since he was still gagged.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace" Tullius said.

'It seems there's more to this rebellion then it seems, I'll need both sides of the story to understand, but it seems that Ulfric could prove to be a valuable allies and Tullius seems like one who follow's orders blindly. Perhaps both of them could be useful to me' I thought to myself.

I lost my thoughts as all of us heard a noise that echoed in the mountains.

"What was that?" the caller asked.

"It's nothing, carry on" Tullius said moving by the captain.

"Yes, General Tullius, give them their last rites" The captain said to the priestess following Tullius's orders.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved…"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with" A Stormcloak soldier said interrupting the priestess as he walked up to the headsman.

"As you wish" The priestess said.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning" The soldier said as the captain made him kneel and put his head on the chopping block.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials can you say the same?" The soldier said as the headsman took his large axe and chopped his head off.

"You Imperial bastards!" A woman Stormcloak yelled.

"Justice!" a citizen of Helgen yelled.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" another citizen yelled.

"As fearless in death as he was in life" Ralof said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Next the Nord in the rags" The captain said.

I looked at my clothes to see that I was wearing a dirty rag shirt.

'I'm almost through' I thought to myself almost finished cutting the bindings.

We heard the same roaring sound again.

"There it is again, did you hear that?" The caller asked.

"I said next prisoner" The captain said.

"To the block, Lelouch nice and easy" The caller said.

I walked up to the block. I was forced to kneel down to where the Stormcloak was beheaded. As my head rested on the block. My body began to pulse, I saw a black dragon fly over the mountains as Tullius saw it.

"What in Oblivion is that?" He yelled as the headsman who was about to chop my head off didn't seem to really care.

"Sentries! What do you see?" The captain asked as the dragon landed on the tower I was facing making the ground tremble and the headsman fall.

"Dragon!" A Stormcloak soldier yelled.

I locked eyes with the dragon's fiery red ones, I felt my body pulse more as the dragon let out a roar that made the sky cloud up and small meteors fall from the sky, it let out another shout but a big force blast came out and struck several Imperials making them fly into buildings.

"Don't just stand there! Kill that thing! Guards get the townspeople to safety!" Tullius ordered.

"Got it" I said as I finally cut my bindings.

"Hey, kinsmen get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance! This way!" Ralof yelled to me as I followed him into a tower that was taken by Ulfric and his soldiers.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked as I was getting the blood flowing in my hands again.

"Legends don't burn down villages, we need to move now!" Ulfric yelled as we could hear the dragon roars.

"Up through the tower let's go!" Ralof yelled as looked around and saw the stone stairs both me and Ralof ran up.

A Stormcloak that was ahead of us tried to say something but was killed when the dragon broke through the wall and let out a stream of hellfire from its mouth killing anyone caught in it. As it let out the fire I heard the words 'Yol… Toor… Shul' the fire attack ended as the dragon flew away to cause more destruction. Our path was blocked by the collapsed stone of the tower which only left one way out the hole the dragon made.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!" Ralof said.

"What about you?" I asked looking at him.

"Go! We'll follow when we can!" Ralof said.

I nodded and jumped out and landed through the hole of the burning inn. I ran out and saw the caller.

"Haming, you need to get over here now! That a boy you're doing great, Torof!" He yelled to the boy as the dragon landed behind the boy as the small child came to the caller and another Imperial soldier.

"Gods… everyone get back!" The caller yelled as dragon let out another breath of fire.

Everyone moved to the side of a burning building to evade the attack till the dragon flew away.

"Still alive, Lelouch? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way" The caller said.

'Funny since you were about to have me executed' I thought to myself.

"Gumnar, take care of the boy, I have to find General Tullius and join the defense" The caller said moving to a path that lead to the defense as I followed him as we saw a great deal of burning corpses from the dragon's fiery attack.

"Gods, guide you Hadvar" Gumnar said saying the caller's name.

"Stay close to the wall" Hadvar said as the dragon landed on the wall and breathed fire killing some soldiers.

"Quickly follow me" Hadvar said as the dragon took off again.

I followed him through some destroyed buildings. We stopped at the defenses and several mages fired firebolts at the dragon but it was toying with them. It dodged their spells and we saw General Tullius as he told us to run.

"It's you and me, Lelouch, stay close" Hadvar said as we were running to another keep and saw Ralof.

"Ralof! You damned traitor, out of my way!" Hadvar said as both he and Ralof were in each other's way, the dragon swooped down and took an archer from one of the tall walls as he let him go flying in the air, and plunging to his death.

"We're escaping Hadvar, you're not stopping us this time" Ralof said.

"Fine I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovrngarde" Hadvar said.

"That's it, both of you shut up and come on!" I yelled as I grabbed both of them by the end of their clothes and made them follow me as I forced both of them into the keep as I closed the door as we heard the dragon's roar echo.

"Why did you do that?" Ralof asked.

"No way am I helping a Stormcloak" Hadvar said.

"You two are the biggest idiots I ever met, just from how you two act, you two were friends" I said.

"We we're friends but no more" Ralof said.

"For once we agree with something" Hadvar said.

I sighed as I let the two argue, I heard a soft sound behind me as I turned around and saw the two swords Akatosh and Talos gave me along with a pile of clothes and a letter, I took the letter and read it.

_Thought you could use a change of clothes can't let the future emperor be dressed in rags_

I gave a small smile as I changed into the new clothes and saw that it was like my emperor robes but it was black instead of white. The clothes felt lighter and I could feel that it had some magic into it, I took the sheathed swords on my back.

'Hmm, since both of them obviously worship Talos and the worship of Talos is banned, let's see if they recognize his sword' I thought to myself.

"Stop arguing and let's get out of here" I said taking the sword of Talos from its sheath. They both saw it.

"Is that?" Ralof said.

"It can't be" Hadvar said.

"I see, you both know of this sword" I said putting the sword back in its sheath.

"That is the Sword of Talos, no one has seen it since he himself has left this world and joined the Divines" Ralof said.

"How is it you have come to have it?" Hadvar said.

"Let's discuss that later first let's get out of here" I said as I looked at the locked door and I kicked the door open.

"Alright we'll follow for now" Hadvar said.

"You two better not try to kill each other" I said as I went down stairs.

We were about to enter the storage room, the dragon roared and the area shook. Some part of the celling fell in the large pathway.

"Looks like we can't go that way" Ralof said.

I entered the storage room and found some potions and some iron axes. I tested the weight of the axes and threw one at a barrel.

"Nice" I said as I took the axe I threw and put it with the others on my side.

"Never seen someone use an axe for throwing but you are unique" Ralof said.

"Thanks" I said as I saw another door.

"That leads to the dungeon" Hadvar said.

We heard fighting as we ran down and saw two Imperials fighting two Stormcloaks as both Ralof and Hadvar ran to them to stop the fight

"Alright come on, let's stop fighting so we can all get out alive" Ralof said impatiently to his allies as Hadvar said the same thing to his.

"We've got to find a way out of here." Ralof, the three surviving stormcloaks and two Imperials followed me. We continued through a prison block area then took a left down into another torture room and out a large gaping hole in the wall. We found ourselves in a tunneled area that was lit by Imperial torches. We were coming up on a large cavernous area that had been mostly flooded apart from area's that were elevated.

"Let's move on ahead," Ralof said to us, "The quicker we get out the better." So we started towards the exit.

"I'll keep watch incase Jarl Ulfric or General Tullius comes through here," The woman said resolving the situation.

"We will too," The others said.

"Talos guide you all," The woman issued.

"Very well," Ralof said nodding.

"Come on Lelouch, this way" Hadvar said as we left them behind.

"Let's see where this goes" I said as we walked up on a wooden drop bridge.

Ralof pulled the lever that made it drop. It was lucky that we weren't on the bridge for long, because we heard what sounded like the dragon above groaning. Then a huge piece of stone dropped, crushed the bridge and caused a cave in.

"No going back that way now" I sighed.

"We better push on. The rest of them will just have to find another way out" Ralof said.

After that we went through another cavernous area where a small underwater stream ran through, we ended up walking down it through a tunnel. The water ended up running through a small space that we were unable to get through.

"Hmm, that doesn't go anywhere" Ralof said.

I noticed there was a small passage to our right though.

"I guess we better try this way" I said as we traveled down it only to be met by a very horrendous sight.

Another cavern-like area was full of nothing but large spider webs and silk. It lined the walls and everything. There were holes in the cavern walls, floor and ceiling as well.

"Frostbite spiders," Ralof muttered.

As if on cue, spiders came from everywhere. These weren't normal spiders they were the size of a small calf in cattle terms. They swarmed us. We slashed, avoided their spits, and eventually murdered them like they weren't any challenge at all.

"I hate those things. Too many eyes you know?" Ralof said.

"They're just spiders" I said as we walked down through different area Ralof's and Hadvar's disgust was proven. "Better stick close down here" Hadvar said.

It seemed that Caverns were the highlight of the day because there were a lot we were going through one and passed over a stone arch that was over the stream. As soon as we rounded an upper pathway, Ralof held me back and got down low.

"Hold up! There's a bear just ahead. See her?" Up ahead basking in the sunlight that peeked through a hole in the cavern was a large black blob of fur. I nodded.

"I'd rather not tangle with her right now. Let's try to sneak by. Just take it nice and slow. And watch where you step" Hadvar said as he thought of something really quick.

"Or if you're feeling lucky, use that bow of yours to take her by surprise." He said handing me a bow.

"Let's not make mama angry okay, better to sneak around and let the bear sleep" I said.

"Agreed," Both Hadvar and Ralof replied.

So to avoid mama bear we stuck close to the shadows and close to a cavern wall. We were a bit closer than I wanted to be because I could hear her snores. I crept down the cavern wall until we were far enough away to speak again. "Whew, that was close."

"Hey, that looks like a way out. I knew we'd make it!" Ralof said as both he and Hadvar were jogging now, and I followed them to see my true home for first time.


	2. Chapter 1

_ **Ok here's the first chapter i took a few parts from a fanfic for Elder scrolls because the author hasn't been on in a while and its called the Dragonborn Chronicles by Saber364, so i don't take credit on what's on here from his story that's his credit, and once again i don't own anything on here**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Before the Storm**_

We exited the cave and what I saw was the most beautiful landscape I had ever seen in my life, lush green trees, frost and ice on the ground and rocks. There were mountains painted along the way, the sky was a natural shade of blue, and everything looked so serene. But the peacefulness ended with the flapping of wing beats.

"Wait," Ralof said.

"Get down!" Hadvar said.

We crouched behind a rock to see the dragon flying over us and roaring. It flew off towards a mountain and went around it.

"There he goes looks like he's gone for now" Ralof said.

"Thank the gods," Hadvar replied.

"Yeah and there's no way to tell if anyone else made it out alive. This place is going to be swarming with Imperials soon enough, so we best clear out of here" Ralof said.

As Hadvar was about to say something I started looking at him.

"If they see you with a Stormcloak they would say that was treason" I said.

"Right" Hadvar said reluctantly.

We started down the path as I looked around.

"My sister Gerdur runs a mill in Riverwood just up the road. I'm sure she'd help you out anyway she can. And it'd be best that we split up so Imperials don't catch us. Good luck! I wouldn't have made it out of there without you and Hadvar's help today." Ralof said.

"I'm coming with you. Remember my uncle and his family lives in Riverwood too" Hadvar said.

"I wish our meeting could've been on better terms," I said as I shook both their hands.

"Agreed, oh here I snatched this in the storage room" Ralof said handing me an empty bag.

"Till we meet again." Hadvar said as they set off into a forest to our right.

I however, decided to rest on a nearby rock. All of this was really taken a toll on my already tired body. At least the headache I had before I was going to be executed had gone away. I sat there for a while. I decided that eating something would be best right now. I pulled out an apple and started munching on it. Although the temperature was slightly cold, I could hear insects, birds in the background, and the wind blowing off the rocks. Where I was sitting was on a rock at the right edge of the path in front of a young pine tree. The path was sloping down and curved sharply but I could see a small open grassy slope between a cliff and a few trees. A fallen log was at the top of some silvery boulders that made up another cliff in the hilly grassy area. As I started on another apple, I saw some movement in the grassy. A small herd of four or five forest deer skipped along the area and finally stopped to eat some of the vegetation. They all started off downhill and disappeared. After my short rest, I decided that it was time to get moving. I got up, brushed the frost off my rear end, and started walking down the dirt path. Eventually I came up on a stone path. I knew that one direction would lead to Riverwood and if I remembered correctly as its name suggested, was built right on a riverside. All the debate of where Riverwood was had been put to rest. I could see a Nordic ruin atop a mountain chain. You could see large angular arches leading up a set of stairs. There was an angular shape in the mountainside and you could tell that was the entrance of the ruins. So that was the ruins, now where was Riverwood? I could hear the faint sounds of water moving at a fast pace, like the rapids or something. I wondered how long it would take me to get there. There wasn't any sense discussing it, I started to walk towards the faint sound of rushing water, following the road of course, but nevertheless moving on.

I came up on a sloped section of the road where it zigzagged down it. The grassy and rocky slopes paled in comparison to the rapids of the river. On the other side was a slope that was the base of the highlands. It had a lot of green foliage, boulders that contrasted against them, and some of the wildlife were scattered everywhere. There were foxes, hares, and Elk all over the place. I smiled at the sight of nature once more and continued down the slopes. As I came on the last bend, there were three statues lined up in a circle of stone. Each one had a different design on the midsection, and a circular hole where you can peer out the other side. One of the stone's designs had a cloaked figure wielding a staff engraved on it, another with a warrior that had a shield and weapon engraved on it, and the last with a cloaked figure and a dagger engraved on it.

"Well, these carvings are fascinating, I wonder what their purpose is" I said as I gently touched the warrior stone.

The middle circles in the three stones lit and shot up into the sky. A few seconds passed and they disappeared.

"That was weird" I said.

I was about to continue down the road when I saw something that was behind the strange stones. It looked like a fishery camp. The camp was perched in a cubby hole that was situated at the crevice of two cliffs that made up a short cliff and several boulders. It came complete with a small campfire, leather made tent with a cot underneath, a makeshift meat prep area, several racks that had fish hanging from them, and a small row boat that was perched ashore. Just out of curiosity, I walked towards it over some low boulders. I looked around the camp looking for anyone. I might be able to get some food.

"Hello," A native sounding voice stated. It came from above. I looked up to see a dark colored woman with white hair, the normal dark skin, and black eyes. She had tribal painting on her eyes in a line across from her face. Her clothing was made of animal hide and fashioned like armor would be on someone. "What do you need?" She stood on a flat section of cliff right above the campfire and began to blush when she saw me.

'Oh great, seems like women like me in this world too, I hope they don't overdo it like back at Ashford' I thought to myself

"I'm looking for food, you don't happen to sell any do you?" I asked politely.

"You're in luck," She said jumping down on the other side of the fire, "I've been hunting and fishing in these parts for years."

"Well what do you have for sale?" I asked checking my pockets hoping Akatosh gave me some money.

She walked over to a chest that was embedded in the ground and used her key.

"Take a look." She said.

She had obviously been hunting pheasant and some kind of animals. She had a lot of Pheasant breasts and pelts.

"How much for each pheasant breast?" I asked.

"Nine Septims, but for you five" The Hunter said.

"I'll take five." I said as I found some money in my pockets.

"Deal, twenty five Septims" She said. As the transaction was complete and I put them in the meat bag I was carrying.

"I'll be going now, I'm heading towards Riverwood." I said.

"Aye, just follow the path by the Guardian Stones and you'll be there soon" She responded and closed her chest.

"Oh so that's what those stones are called" I said as I left.

I returned to the Guardian Stones and continued down the sloped path towards Riverwood. The rushing of the river was more powerful and louder now. I walked along the path that was separated from the rushing waters by a few shrubs low trees and a cliff. My trek down the uneven path led me around a clump of foliage and right back to being at the rushing water. The rapids weren't complete without its own sense of irony. Fish tried to swim up the falls by leaping out of the base and towards the top. I was at the last waterfall as far as I could see but where I was, I could see a large Bull Elk proudly standing on the other side of the river on a small grassy overhang. As I walked along the path, I heard a howl. A wolf no doubt. I looked up over a series of cliffs to see a wolf laying on a rock staring down at me panting. It had four pups with it. They were young…..too young to be out here in the wilderness with their parent. I stared back. Wolves were something I liked. They were graceful, wild, and some gave off this aura like they were full of wisdom, I now didn't know if the reason I liked wolves were because I had wolf blood in me or I just liked them, but it really didn't matter. This parent and its pups were just another thing I liked about life in general. They were relaxed and were fixated on me. Out of nowhere, there was a growl. This growl wasn't a wolf's it was something larger. A large animal overtook them from behind. The parent, who was probably the mom turned to attack it. The bear was smaller than the one Ralof, Hadvar and I snuck pass in the Cavern at Helgen, but nonetheless it was a bear.

"Oh no" I said as I ran for the wolves wanting to save them. With one big smack from its paw, the mother wolf was flung off the cliff with two pups who had been knocked down by their mothers feet. I made a grab for the two, hoping to save them from the fall. The parent had landed on a sharp rock and I heard a sickening crack come from it. I didn't hear or see the wolf move at all. My attention was on the bear now. It growled at me as I sat the two pups down on the ground which they scurried towards their mom. The other two came sliding down a rock towards their mom. I pulled out both of my swords and glared at the bear.

"Alright you, overgrown rug come and get me" I taunted.

It growled again as it lunged at me, I ran at it and as it tried to hit me but I dodged as I struck it in one of its legs and my sword passed through and struck the ground I let go of the sword and hoped on the bears back. I stabbed the bear in the neck with my other sword and it went through. The bear choked to death on its own blood and died, I removed the my swords from the bear and put them back into their sheaths, I heard the puppy's whimpering and I looked to them and I walked over to the wolf pups who were nuzzling their mother intently. The mother was dead. It was apparent the pups whined apparently seeing the revelation, I couldn't help but feel sorry for them though, after all, they were pretty much defenseless to any predator now.

'I know how they feel, Nunnally and I were taken away from our true family, and abandoned by our fake one, but this isn't fair, they don't have anyone anymore, but I won't be like Charles and Marianne, I'll take care of them' I thought to myself.

I walked over to them and the pups hid behind their mother's corpse.

"You're alright," I said gently.

They growled and whined a little. I pulled out the pheasant breast. Maybe they had been weaned.

"Come on now," I said holding the raw meat in my palm.

They sniffed the air their tails between their legs, they crept out from behind and lowly walked towards me, they looked like they were half starved, they all tore a piece of the pheasant breast off and started eating.

"That's good," I said sighing in relief.

"Come on," I said as I started walking away.

Their natural instincts for food kicked in like any dog. If you feed them, they'll want more. So they all followed.

Pretty soon I was coming up on Riverwood. I could see the settlement through the trees. I saw the mill first as its massive wheel was being turned by the water flow. The town entrance was lightly guarded by a stone arch like those in most settlements. I started to get closer seeing that the streets were crowded with guards and civilians who lived here. Upon entry I saw an old woman gazing up at the sky, then suddenly got wide eyed and looked down at a man who was carrying something passed the house

"A dragon, I saw a Dragon!" She uttered voice hoarse and I immediately looked up at the sky, maybe it was the one that had passed over earlier.

"What, what is it now mother?" the man asked looking at her sounding bored.

"It was as big as the mountain and black as night," The woman said gesturing towards the mountain.

It wasn't big but it was a pretty good sized creature. "It flew right over the Barrow."

The man sighed and put the bag down.

"Dragons now is it? Please mother if you keep on like this everyone in town's going to think you're crazy. Please just go back inside…." He said sounding extremely annoyed with her claims.

I passed them and got a glimpse of Ralof to my left. He was walking towards the mill.

"Ralof!" I called.

He turned around to look at me. The pups whine a little as they were probably scared of all the movement around.

"Lelouch! You made it." He said.

"Yeah, It took me longer than it probably should have though" I said.

"It looks like it, what in oblivion are you doing with dogs?" He said looking at my feet

"They're wolf pups, their mother was killed by a bear. I saved them by killing the bear and I fed them some meat and now, they're following me."

"Oh well, come on let's go see my sister. She'll help us out a little." Ralof said.

"Wait where's Hadvar?" I asked a bit worried.

"He's up by his uncle getting them ready" Ralof said.

We walked passed a mill chopping wood, and around a large log splitting mill. There was someone up there working, but I didn't pay that much attention. The thing about the mill was that it was on a small island in the river with large trees that had been cut up into logs. We walked passed a narrow pier and between a low wooden fence that was directly on the other side and the large log cutting platform. There was someone inspecting some of the cut up wood. It was a woman with blonde hair and blue piercing eyes. She wore an indigo "work" dress with white warm clothes under, work boots, and black leather gloves.

"Gerdur!" Ralof said.

She looked up and her face lit up with surprise.

"Brother! Mara's mercy it's good to see you." She exclaimed with relief.

I hung back as they walked towards each other.

"But is it safe for you to be here? We had heard that Ulfric had been captured." She gave him a hug.

"Gerdur…." His repeated trying to calm her down. He sighed, "Gerdur, I'm fine. At least now I am." She let him go.

"Are you hurt? What's happened? "And who's this? One of your comrades?" She asked looking at me.

"Not a comrade yet, but a friend, his name's Lelouch. I owe him my life, in fact." He said looking at me.

The pups at my feet whined at the new faces, they hid behind my legs. I bent down on one knee and ran my hand over them all stroking their soft fur one at a time. One started to lick my hand. I stood back up.

"Is there somewhere we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials…." I said we stared at each other with a knowing look.

Gerdur looked back between us, then turned to Ralof.

"Helgen? Has something happened? You're right." She said it with importance already.

"You two, follow me." She yelled up at the Log cutting platform. "Hod. Come here for a minute." We started to walk towards the other end of the Mill. "I need your help with something."

I heard someone give a retort. "What is it woman?" A man asked. "Did Sven get drunk on the job again?"

"Hod," She said annoyed with that remark, "Just come here."

Hod appeared at the railing of the platform looking down at us. He was a muscular Nord with sandy hair, blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with black pants and boots. There were hand scythes on his belt like they were weapons. "Ralof!" He said, "What are you doing here? Ah…." He started to walk down towards the rear of the Mill. "I'll be right down."

"Wait for us" Hadvar yelled as he ran to us as we saw his uncle and his aunt following.

"What, are they doing here?" Gerdur asked a bit mad.

"It's a long story" Ralof said.

We stopped at a stump that was near the end of the small river island. I turned to see a kid running from the main street of Riverwood with a dog behind him. He ran over a bridge towards us.

"Uncle Ralof!" He said excitedly, "Can I see your axe?" Wow. "How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?"

I looked at Hadvar and he seemed calm.

"Hush Frodnar," His apparent mother said, "This is no time for your games."

"Aw." He uttered.

I smiled a little. "Go and watch the South Road," Gerdur said, "Come find us if you see any Imperial Soldiers coming."

He slouched slightly. "Aw mama," He whined a little, "I want to stay and talk with Uncle Ralof!" Ralof smiled. It seemed that Ralof wasn't ready to disappoint his nephew.

"Look at you," He said, "Almost a grown man. It won't be long before you'll be joining the fight yourself."

"That's right," Frodnar said, "Don't worry Uncle Ralof. I won't let those soldiers sneak up on you!" With that he bounded off back the way he came with his dog in tow. By this time, Hod had shown up. Ralof sat on the large stump.

"Now Ralof," he said as his son ran pass, "What's going on? You three look pretty well done in."

He sighed.

"I can't remember when I last slept," He spoke up watching his nephew running back towards the main road.

"Me either," I commented truthfully I sat down on the same stump my wolf pups staying at my feet.

Hadvar and Ralof looked at me then at their family members.

"Where to start?" He said, "Well, the news you heard about Ulfric was true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing….like they knew exactly where we'd be. That was….uh two days ago, now." He said.

"We stopped in Helgen this morning and I thought it was all over. They had us lined up to the Headsman's block and ready to get started chopping."

"The cowards," Gerdur deadpanned.

"They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial." Ralof said, "Treason….for fighting for your own people." Gerdur looked at her husband.

"Ulfric killed the High King he deserves to be punished" Hadvar said.

"He was fighting for our people" Ralof said.

"Will you two shut up or do I have to beat the two of you!" I yelled at them to stop a soon to be fight.

"Sorry" They both said.

"Tell them what happened" I said.

"Out of nowhere….a dragon attacked." He stated seriously.

Gerdur and everyone else exchanged looks like the story was made up. "You don't mean," She started, "a real, live…" She trailed off.

"I can hardly believe it myself," Ralof said, "And I was there."

"I agree" Hadvar said.

"I'm not sure I believe this," Hod said in a tone of disbelief, "This is quite the story." It seemed Ralof and Hadvar needed some support here.

"I was there as well," I spoke up, "The thing was huge and saved my ass right before the headsman did his work on me. One more second and I would've been dead. Then…..it started trying to kill us"

"As strange as it sounds," Ralof continued, "We'd be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion we managed to slip away." He looked at me then at his sister. "Are we really the first to make it to Riverwood?"

His sister bit her lip in slight worry. "Nobody else has come up the South Road today," She said, "As far as I know."

"Good," Ralof said.

"Maybe we can lay low for a while. I hate to put your family in danger Gerdur but…"

"Nonsense," She interrupted, "You and Lelouch are welcome to stay here as long as you need to." I didn't know about putting her in danger like that. "Let me worry about the Imperials." She turned to me. "Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine." She pulled out a key and gave it to me.

"Here's a key to the house," She continued, "You can stay as long as you like. If there's anything else you need just let me know."

"Here's the key to our house also. You saved my nephew and I'm forever grateful" Hadvar's uncle said giving me the key.

"Are you sure?" I asked unsure of the relativity of their decision, "I don't want to be a burden."

"We're sure" Both of them said.

"But what about my wolves?" I asked, "I don't think…."

"There's enough room for twelve people in my home," She said finally.

She wasn't giving me a choice. I sighed. "Very Well," I said giving in, "Thank you for your assistance."

"We have a chest in the house," She replied, "Anything in it is for your use."

"Thank you," I replied, "If there's anything I can do to help you for your assistance let me know."

Her eyes lit up. "There is something you can do for me," She answered, "For all of us here."

"Okay."

"The Jarl needs to know if there's one on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless. We need to get the word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever troops he can. If you can do that for me, I'll be forever in your debt." Gerdur said.

"Alright" I said.

"Hold on there we still need to discuss something" Ralof said.

"Hmm, what is it?" I asked.

"Those swords you carry" Ralof said.

"That's right I almost forgot about them" Hadvar said.

"What's so special about a couple of swords?" Gerdur asked.

"One of them happens to be the Sword of Talos" Ralof said.

"You're joking" Hod said.

"He isn't I saw the sword myself" Hadvar said.

"Let me see" Hadvar's uncle said.

"You did say you would explain that to us once we all came to Riverwood" Ralof said.

"I suppose I did" I said as I removed both of my swords from their sheaths and placed them on the ground, making everyone gasp with surprise.

"By the gods" Hadvar's uncle said as he knelled down and touched the blades.

"Alvor?" Hadvar's aunt asked wondering what her husband was thinking.

"Such craftsmanship, I only heard stories about the Talon of Akatosh but to think I'm seeing the Sword of Talos. The very sword Tiber Septim himself used to create the Empire. It's so hard to believe and this is the real thing. Where did you get these swords?" Alvor asked looking at me.

"I met the gods, well three anyway" I said.

"Who?" Ralof asked curious.

"Dibella, Talos and… my great grandfather" I said.

"Great grandfather?" Gerdur asked.

"Akatosh" I said.

"How is it possible" Hadvar said.

"I still find it hard to believe" I said.

"How are you related to Akatosh?" Gerdur asked me.

"I'm still taking in that information. When I know more I'll tell all of you" I said.  
"I understand" Gerdur said.

"You said Talos was one of the gods you met?" Alvor asked as he was still admiring the swords.

"Yes he and Akatosh gave me their swords, Talos told me something as he gave me his sword" I said.

"What did he say?" Hadvar said.

"That I'm the only one worthy of carrying on his legacy" I said.

"That must mean he wants you to rule the Empire" Ralof said.

"But there already is an Emperor" Hadvar said.

"His family only became the rulers of Tamerial because the Septiem line ended" Ralof said.

"But what about the White Gold Concordat?" Hadvar said.

"Yea, about that, what is it?" I asked.

"It's our so called peace treaty with the elves, to end the Great War. We had to abandon the very thought of Talos being a god and also the reason for Ulfric's rebellion" Alvor said.

"I see" I said.

"What are you thinking, Lelouch?" Ralof asked.

"I think Talos wants me to take the Empire and remake it to what it once was, maybe even better than it once was" I said.

"If Talos gave you that task, then I'll gladly follow you into battle knowing that I'm following the will of Talos" Ralof said.

"As will I, most Imperials worship Talos, we Nords don't like to be told what to do or who to worship" Hadvar said.

"And we'll support you" Everyone said.

"Thank you all for believing in me" I said taking both of my swords and putting them back in their sheaths.

"You're welcome here anytime" Alvor said.

"Come Alvor, let us go home. You and Hadvar must be tired" Alvor's wife said.

"Yes, dear" Alvor said as he and Hadvar went back home.

"I agree with her, you two must be tired" Gerdur said looking at me and Ralof.

"Yes, a good meal and some rest would be nice" Ralof said.

We walked across the bridge that Frodnar ran across earlier, across the street towards a small farming area that was fenced in by thin sticks. It was only then did I realize that we were going into the house that was on the other side. When we did….

"Make yourself at home," Gerdur said behind me. Didn't she go the other way? "Help yourself to anything you like. I trust you won't do anything dishonorable that will taint your stay here."

"Thank you." I said once again. Ralof and I sat down at a table that was near a fireplace. My wolf pups were sniffing around the home.

I took the time to look around the house of Hod and Gerdur. It was made of stone like any Nordic structure with a thatched roof. The house was one big sectional room. The kitchen and dining area was right at the door. There was a table full of food that hadn't been prepared for consummation yet. There was a single bed at the end of the table with a chest right near it. There was a bar near the bed and a large bed behind it. The bar had mead, drinking glasses, and everything else. I started to wonder about some things.

"Did you really mean what you said back their about joining me?" I asked after a short silence.

"Damn straight," He said instantly, "I believe that Talos has chosen well." His faith was admirable.

"What about the Stormcloaks?" I asked.

"Once they see the Sword of Talos and hear what has happened, I'm sure Ulfric will follow you too" Ralof said.

"I can only hope" I said.

"If anyone knows what the return of the dragons means its Ulfric" Ralof said.

"When's the last time dragons have been seen?" I asked.

"Dragon's haven't been seen in Skyrim for an age or more. But wherever that dragon came from, and whatever it wants, you can bet Ulfric will get to the bottom of it. Besides you have your own score to settle with that Dragon."

"Yea, but I think there's more to that dragon then we think" I said.

"Yeah," He replied.

"But first things first. We need to make sure that Riverwood gets protection."

"That's understandable," Ralof said, "I won't be leaving now anyways. I figured I'd rest for a while before heading to Windhelm."

"Listen," I said, "Any chance there's some work to be done around here? Or stores or anything. I'm not one to sit around and wait on things to happen, oh do you think I can buy a big wagon and a horse, I'm pretty sure that I'll be getting some more items if I run across bandits or so on, so I'll need the room and I can't expect my pups to walk around all day, so they can ride on the wagon" I said.

"I'll ask Gerdur if she has a spare as for a store there's a general goods store here as well called 'Riverwood Trader' that buys and sells things. It is owned by the siblings Lucan and Camilla Valerius. And I bet my sister and Hod can find some work for you if you ask."

"Thanks Ralof," I said, "I'll see you in a little bit. I walked over to Hod who was eating some bread on a bed.

"So you're the great grandchild of Akatosh, huh?" He asked, "Tell me is he like he is on his statues?"

"If you mean a man with a dragon's head wearing robes then yes" I said.

"It's a great honor to see a god, an even greater honor to know that your kin to one" Hod said.

"I agree" I said.

"And you saw a dragon, how big was it?" Hod asked.

"Maybe you'll see one yourself soon," I said, "Helgen isn't that far from here."

"Don't even say such things!" He said, "I hope that thing stays away from Riverwood. We don't need that kind of trouble."

"Just listing possibilities," I shrugged, "So Ralof tells me you can find something for me to do, is that true?"

"As in work?"

"Yeah."

"Get an axe," He said, "And bring me all the wood you can chop. I'm getting ready to head back to the mill."

"Alright," I said nodding and started back out towards the mill. I grabbed an axe that was on a table and started chopping away. I basically spent around thirty minutes of straight chopping. The pups wandered around but not far out of my sight. In the back of my mind, I found it strange that they'd trust me so easily and wouldn't leave my sight. They were wild not tamed, I wondered why they even trusted me, why trust me that well? Were they too young to have come up on any human, man-beast, or Elf and have them try and slaughter them? Probably. All I knew was that they were here with me.

The pile ended up being three feet high and stacked the way I wanted it. It appears that Hod was watching part of the time. He was sitting on the edge of the log cutting platform feet hanging over.

"That's two hundred Septims right there Lelouch," He said smiling, "Do you want to earn more doing something else?"

"Sure why not," I replied shrugging.

"Alright then come on up here," He said, "Help me cut some of these logs." He got up as I walked up the ramp. "Do you want to load or cut?" I looked at the giant logs and then at the cutter.

"Show me the process first," I said.

"Alright watch," He said as he got close to the logs. He pulled out a large hand Scythe with his right hand, slung it into a log and picked it up with his other hand and the Scythe over his shoulder and threw it on the other side of his body and the log landed in the cutting area. He walked over to a lever and pulled on it. The mechanics of the mill looked simple enough. The river flowed turning the power wheel that would crank a heavy duty bar of steel that moved under and above the platform. This would move the log into a saw. The saw would motion cutting the log in two as it moves through. It would also be powered by the power wheel. Nice.

"I'll load," I said instantly, "I need a good work out."

"Well I guarantee that this will do it," Hod said, "Let's get started, we'll finish this stack for the day and we're through."

"Fine," I said. I grabbed the Scythe and got to work. I lifted the log easily and threw it into the cutting pit. Hod pulled the lever and we watched the contraption do the rest. When the crank came back I loaded another. That took about forty five minutes to get the rest of that stack done.

"That's another two hundred Septims, Lelouch," Hod said then with amusement in his voice, "Don't help us out anymore today, you'll run us dry out of gold. Here" He gave me the money and returned fifty.

"This is for allowing me to stay at your home," I said and pocketed the rest. I had six hundred ninety three Septims now.

I wandered around Riverwood afterwards with the pups on my trail. I finally went to the Blacksmith area I passed on the way. Alvor was there tanning some leather.

"Hello friend," He said, "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you needed any help." I said.

"Help?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I just don't like sitting around doing nothing."

"Okay then," He said smiling, "A good Nord. Not lazy or anything. Actually there is. Do you know how to forge?"

"A little," I said.

"Okay here," He gave me an Iron Ingot and leather straps, "How about you smith me an Iron dagger. Here's everything you need to make one."

So I placed the Ingot in the high heated furnace and started to mold it into a shape using a hammer and forge sheers. I molded it just right and cooled it off in the ice cold water. I sharpened the blade with the grinder and then wrapped the leather straps on the handle. "Done."

"Not too shabby," He said, "its apprentice leveled work but solid keep at it. Now sharpen it with this and the grinder over there." He gave me another Iron Ingot and I worked on it. I started to grind them both together sharpening the blade immensely. The process took about three minutes.

"Here you go," I said. He inspected it thoroughly.

"This looks good. You keep your blades in good condition, they'll serve you well," He said, "How about making some armor now? Let's start with tanning leather on the rack."

He gave me a pelt and I hung it just right on the rack and stretched it. I peeled the fur off and smoothed what was left out. "Good. A lot of weapons and armor need leather for straps, fittings," He said, "Let's see if you know how to make a hide helmet. Here's everything you'll need."

The hide helmet was a bit tricky as I had only ever made one in my life time. I knew you had to layer the leather and the straps that would hold the helmet together. I got started and it took about twenty minutes to finish.

"I should hire you to be my assistant at this rate," He said chuckling as he inspected it, "Lets improve it a little. Take it to the workbench and do it. Just layer the places that only have one"

So I did and it took a few minutes. "You definitely have talent, you'll make an excellent smith one day," he said, "I'll tell you what. I've got plenty of these. Why don't you keep those two? Maybe you'll be making Skyforge steal one day."

"No thanks, I was trying to help you, not make my own stuff." I said.

"I've got plenty. I enjoy seeing upcoming smiths learn more. And if you ever need to use my Forge all you have to do is ask." Alvor said.

"Okay thank you," I said nodding, "But do you have anything for trade or sell?"

"I sure do," He replied.

The only thing that peaked my interest was the different bow. It was a Hunting bow. "How much for that?" I asked.

"One hundred fifty two Septims," He said, "But if you want to get rid of that long bow, I'll bring it down to a hundred even."

"Deal."

So the transaction was complete and I found my way over to Riverwood Trader. As I walked in, there were two people arguing. One was a male Imperial with blue eyes, short dark hair, beard, and mustache. He wore velvet clothing and brown boots. The other was an Imperial Woman with dark hair and blue eyes. She wore a tan leather outfit and looked equally as annoyed as the other. These two must be the siblings known as Lucan Valerius and Camilla Valerius.

"Well one of us has to do something!" Camilla yelled.

"I said no!" Lucan yelled back, "No adventures, no theatrics, no thief chasing!"

"Well what are you going to do then huh?" She retorted, "Let's hear it."

"We are done talking about this," Lucan said annoyed. He spotted me. "Oh…." He cleared his throat. "A customer. Sorry you had to hear that."

I nodded and walked up to him as his sister walked away blushing as she saw me.

"I don't know what you heard, but the Riverwood Trader is still open for business," He said sounding annoyed by some sort portion of the concept.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"Uh yeah we did have a bit of a break in," He said trying to make it sound like no big deal. "But we're still selling. The robber was only after one thing. A solid ornament, golden, in the shape of a dragon's claw."

"Do you need help getting the claw back?" I asked.

"You could?" He said, "I've got some coin coming in from my last shipment. If you bring the claw back I'll give you some as a reward."

"Any idea where the thief may have gone?" I asked.

"No," Lucan replied, "But it's got to be somewhere nearby. It can only be used in a Nordic Ruin to open a door. But I can't remember which one."

"Alright," I said, "If I find anyone with the Golden claw I'll get it back."

"Thank you," Lucan said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm here to trade. Do you have any food, do you have any meat that is a good amount but tender?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, I've got a Venison flank for sale. What's it for? You?" He asked.

I let the snide remark go. He was probably on the Empire's side seeing that he was an Imperial. No use in causing a commotion over something like that.

"No, it's for my wolves. I don't want them eating at anyone fool enough to piss me off yet. I'll wait until they're older." I said, en real life, I most likely wouldn't condone such actions for my wolves.

I could see the color drain from his face as we finished our business. I walked out with the pups in tow like usual. There was one public place in town I hadn't visited yet. The local Inn…. So I walked towards it and saw the sign. The Inn was called the "Sleeping Giant Inn". I walked in just curious as to what was going on inside. Maybe I'd get a shot of mead or something, though I didn't drink that much. The Inn itself was large and spacious. The main hall had a fire pit in the middle, a bunch of chairs around it and on the side, and several tables lined up on the walls. There were several doors that were obviously different rooms for staying in. At the end of the room was a bar with wine barrels and glasses on it. There were three people in here. One was a Nord who was behind the bar serving a drink to another Nord with ragged clothes and red mane like hair on his head. The last man was near the fire pit playing some songs with his flute.

"Here you go Embry," the bartender said giving the customer a shot glass.

"Orgnar," I heard a woman coming from the room closest to the bar. No one answered. "Orgnar! Are you listening?"

"Hard not to," The bartender grunted.

"The Ale is going bad," The woman said, "We need to get a new batch." Orgnar didn't answer. "Did you hear me?"

"Yep," He said leisurely, "The ale's going bad."

"I guess you don't have potatoes in your ears after all," She retorted, "Just make sure we get a fresh batch in soon."

"I'll still drink it!" The man called Embry stated. I sat up next to him.

"Embry you'll drink anything," The woman said, "Orgnar remember I'm heading out sometime in the next two days, get it done." I didn't get but a glimpse of her as she closed the door. I knew she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a stern face.

"What can I do for you?" Orgnar asked.

"Give me a shot of the best Mead you've got," I said, "That's all friend."

"Okay then," He said then looked at the wolf pups, "What's with the dogs?"

"Saved them from a bear," I shrugged, "Their mother was killed."

"Huh," He grunted, "Here six gold for the shot."

I took the shot glass and drank a little. "Here's the gold," I said and got up to leave.

"Leaving already?" Embry asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I've got some things to do before I leave to Whiterun tomorrow."

"Well okay then," He said gruffly as I walked away. The bard started singing now, much to my annoyance. I walked out the Inn.

As I walked out I saw Gerdur walking towards the Mill. "Hey Gerdur," I asked.

"Yes what is it?" She asked.

"Did Ralof ask you about a wagon and a horse?" I asked.

"Oh yes he did, and I'll be more than happy to let you have it" She said.

"Are you sure, I still don't wish to be a burden" I said.

"I'll say this again, you're not a burden, I'll have them ready tomorrow for you" She said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Now go inside it's getting late" Gerdur said.

I saw that the sun had finally set beyond the tallest mountain.

"I see you're curious about the mountain. Well it's called Throat of the World. It's the tallest mountain in all of Tamerial" Gerdur said.

"Thanks for the info" I said as I heard the pups whined a little.

They were probably hungry.

"Alright," I said down at them, "Come on you four." We made our way to Hod and Gerdurs house. On the way in Hod called me over from the fence where he was tending to a cow.

"Lelouch come here for a minute," He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Old girl here needs some medicine," He said, "Would you mind getting it from inside? It's in the cabinet on the left of the fireplace.

"Yeah sure," I said and walked in to get the medicine, which was right where he said it'd be.

"Thanks," He said as I returned with it, "She's been sick and we can't get milk with her like that."

"Understandable," I said nodding. I saw a few hens scratching at the dirt near us. There were a few wing beats but I could tell they weren't from a dragon. I looked behind me to see a rooster flying up on top the house and then crowing.

"Yeah Riverwood hardly ever gets any supplies in," Hod said, "So we grow our own food and then use the lumber as trade goods for other supplies."

"Pretty good setup you all have going."

"I agree."

"So how do you get the cow to drink that stuff?" I asked.

"We put it in her water," He replied, "A few more days of this kind of medicine and she'll be healthy enough to produce milk."

I nodded. The wolf pups started to eye the hens. Two of them crept closer to them. "No!" I ordered. The two looked back at me whining. "Bad."

"They're probably hungry," Hod said as he poured the water in the watering trough, "Dogs get like that when they are."

"Yeah but these are wolves," I said, "It's in their nature to eat anything they can."

"I thought you were joking when you said that earlier," He said putting the cork back on the empty bottle. I shook my head. "What possessed you to get wolves?"

"Apart from saving them from a bear," I said scratching my head, "I don't know. I just did. They'd be defenseless without some sort of intervention."

"But you know they're wolves right?" He asked, "They'll be vicious when they're older. They'll just be a burden."

"I'll be the judge of that," I answered, "Every animal is tamable if you do it right."

"Except for a dragon," Hod shrugged.

"Yeahhhh that don't count, well unless you hatched one from an egg" I replied.

He laughed. "Alright you two," Gerdur said from the door, "Dinner's ready."

"Alright dear we're coming," Hod said as he got up and walked inside.

She ended up having vegetable soup cooked, which was delicious. As we ate, the wolf pups played with Stump, Frodnars dog. I wondered idly about something and apparently someone took notice.

"What is it?" Ralof asked.

"Just thinking about your war," I said.

"Oh really?" Hod asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I was wondering, what do you think about it?"

"I've got enough to worry about taking care of my family," he said, "I don't concern myself with such matters. That is unless it's necessary."

"I guess that makes sense," I replied, "What about you Gerdur?"

"The Empire may have been good to Skyrim once upon a time," She said, "But those days are long past. Banning the worship of Talos was the last straw. Thalmor everywhere, dragging people off for honoring our own gods! I'm glad Ralof is helping to drive them out of here. If I was a bit younger, I might've joined the fight myself. Now you're here sent here by the gods. When the time comes to reclaim the Empire and restore it to what it once was I'll support you"

"I will when I'm older!" Frodnar pitched in.

"I bet you will," Ralof said rubbing his nephew on the head playfully. I nodded.

Ralof and the others started to talk about the war themselves, discussing the ambush mostly. What got me was when Gerdur mentioning that their family had founded Riverwood.

"I own the mill," she said to me, "but the Jarl owns the town and the land, I just pay the taxes." I nodded again, with nothing to say. When dinner was done, I decided that it was time to feed the pups. I walked outside with them on my rear. I cut a fresh steak off a flank into four pieces and feed each other them one.

As they ate, Ralof came out. "What's up?" I asked.

"Just enjoying the little bit of time I have here," He said.

"Okay then," I said, "So tell me, how do I get to Whiterun from here?"

"Just head north," He said, "You can't miss it once you enter the Tundra fields. It's the capitol of the Whiterun Hold. Jarl Balgruuf still hasn't declared for one side or the other, so at least you won't run into any Imperials along the way."

"Good," I said, "Should be a couple days' walk huh?" I asked.

"A week but you're traveling by wagon so it should be two or three days" Ralof said.

"Yeah," He replied, "but watch the roads and forests. Creatures will attack you if they have the chance."

When the pups were done eating, I decided that I needed to get some sleep after the long day. There were two cots lying in the middle of the floor near the fireplace. I slept on one with the pups yawning and snuggling up next to me. Although I had a lot on my mind, I still found some sort of peace within myself. I don't know how, but I did. I recapped on everything I had gone through today. First, I woke up being transported to my execution, escaped thanks to a dragon. Next I met a huntress who sold me some raw food for cooking with, and then I finally met up with Ralof and his family in Riverwood. I ended up getting bored and earned some money by helping around the mill. I spent some time at the forge. Bought some meat, visited the local Inn for a shot of mead, now I was here getting ready to go to sleep. I figured with everything that happened today, maybe I'll get to Whiterun in one piece with the four wolves that had come along.


End file.
